


Bump in the night

by clockwork_knight



Series: Nightmare Realm [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bondage, Fisting, M/M, Multi, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_knight/pseuds/clockwork_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of  one shots written by request for a friend. They center around Plushtrap being used and abused by Nightmares </p>
<p>its basically fap material</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bump in the Dark

**Bump in the night**

 

(Series of  one shots written by request for a friend. Quick note about the Nightmare Realm, it's a place beyond known time and space were the Nightmare animatronics live. 

(AU,non con,bondage, anthro cyborgs, fisting. Plushtrap X Freddles, NOT Betaed unfortunately. I used to have three diff Betas but all three have vanished off the face of the earth and finding a new one is like pulling teeth)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old Grandfather clock in the hallway struck midnight, its deep chimes echoing throughout the dark house before fading away leaving only thick silence. Silence that was broken by the faint scratch and click of tiny claws on the checkered tiled floor. 

Three sets of eerie glowing eyes peered round the door frame of the bedroom. 

“We should have done this sooner.”

“I’m tired of watching…….let's do it now.”

“I get to go first.” Scratch hissed, digging his small clawed fingers into door frame, small body wriggling with anticipation. They had been planning this for days, waiting for the right moment to strike and now they had their chance. 

“Wait, why do you get to go first?” Slash roughly shoved his sibling trying to get a better look at the bed were their unsuspecting targets lay. 

“Because I’m the oldest. That’s why!” Slash grunted at being shoved 

“We are all the same age you idiots. Let’s go before the golden idiot realizes we are here.” Aldi shoved his way past his siblings and darted across the carpeted floor, small paws not making a sound. He made his way to the nightstand then clambered up it like a demented spider. 

Once at the top he he looked around, tiny ears straining to catch even the faintest of sounds. Much to his twisted delight the vast (to him at least) bed was occupied by one golden yellow ball of fluff. He motioned to the other two then jumped onto the bed, quickly closing the distance between him and his target. 

He stopped just short of the golden rabbit, beady dark eyes admiring the sleeping form.  _ Stupid ol Fredbear can’t protect you any more.  _ A twisted grin, all needle sharp teeth, spread over his muzzle. Behind him the other two clumsily made their way over, their little bodies all but quaking in anticipation. 

Slash opened his mouth to blurt something out only to have a hand slapped over it. He glared at his sibling, ears pinned back. 

“Shut up.” Aldi hissed out. “Don’t wake the little idiot up. At least not yet.” He glanced to the other two. “I have an idea.” he reached up and untied the tattered deep purple bow tie, dark eyes glittering with lust. “Grab his arms and pinn them behind his back so I can tie them up. Tie him mouth shut so he can’t yell for that golden fool.” 

Slash grabbed the rabbits arms and wrenched the limbs behind his back drawing a surprised yelp from the rabbit. Even when the rabbit woke up all the way and began to struggle he refused to relinquish his grip until his sibling wrapped the rough material around the rabbits wrists. 

“Get off of me! Where’s Fred-Mmmmmhhhh!” Plushtrap’s eyes widened in fear when something was looped around his muzzle and pulled tight effectively silencing him. Large green eyes glanced from one dark form to the next, long ears pinned back. 

“Doesn’t look like he’s too happy to see us.” 

“Maybe we should change that.” 

Plushtrap whimpered softly around the makeshift muzzle, gathering his legs underneath him he tried to crawl away only to feel a foot press into his lower back and force him back down. 

“Going somewhere, idiot? But the fun hasn’t even started yet.” Aldi pushed down harder enjoying the distressed sounds. “Who gets him first? I bet he’s untouched.” 

“I get him first!” 

“No I do!” Slash roughly shoved his sibling earning him a fist to the muzzle. With a snarl he lept onto Scratch and punched him back which of course earned him a punch to the ear. 

Aldi rolled his eyes and shook his head while his brothers tussled with each other. Since they were rather preoccupied there was nothing stopping him from taking the rabbit first. He pulled his foot back then kicked the rabbit in the side, hard, forcing him onto his back. “I want to see the look on your face when I take you.”  the withered nightmare bear positioned himself between the frantically kicking legs, barely missing getting a foot to the face. 

Grinning he reached between his legs, long clawed fingers rubbing his furry sheath until the slippery shaft of his cock began to slip out. 

Plushtrap looked up and regretted it, iris dilating into large black pools of fear. Legs trembling he tried to press his thighs together only to have them roughly force apart. A low pathetic whimper worked free of his throat, fluffy spade of a tail clamping down against his ass. 

Aldi chuckled at the rabbit. “Oh come on, it's not as if you won't enjoy it.” keeping both hands on the trembling thighs the nightmare bear positioned himself, the tip of the tapered organ slipping past the flimsy barrier until it brushed against the tensed anal ring. “If you relax it will hurt less.” snapping his hips forward spearing the untouched portal. 

Plushtrap’s back arched off the back, toes spreading, a high pitched screech ripped from his vocalizer. Tears dripped from the wide green eyes matting the fur. Fear clawed at the back of his mind and he frantically looked around for his only companion but there was no sign of the golden bear among the shadows. 

The other two stopped fighting, heads turning to stare at the struggling rabbit and their sibling. “Hey! What about us!” Slash shoved his brother to the side and got up, pausing to pick the ear Scratch had bitten off so he could reattach it later.  

He was a paranormal entity after all so losing a body part wasn’t a big deal. 

“You were too busy fighting so I decided to take him.” Aldi thrust his hips with a low groan. “So tight….like a fucking glove.” 

“That’s not fair!” 

“Yeah! We want a turn!” 

“Then you will have to wait!” Aldi snarled. “It's my turn.” Holding onto the rabbits hips he furiously thrust into the tight heat. He shuddered and groaned softly then pulled back, thin sticky strands of release dripping from the rapidly softening cock. “You  two can have him now.” 

Aldi moved away a short distance then plopped down with a sigh, the chocolate brown fur between his legs matted with fluids. Once his moron siblings were done, he’d have another go at the golden idiot. 

Plushtrap laid on his chest, breath coming in shallow pants. He had rapidly lost track of how many times he had been raped. The only thing he was acutely aware of was the dull constant burn in his pelvic frame and the unpleasant sensation of fluids matting the golden-brown fur of his thighs and under his tail. 

“I don’t think he’s enjoying it.” 

One ear swiveled towards the grating voice.  _ Really? Could you tell by my non existent hard on?  _ Anger had long replaced the panic and fear.  _ When I get free…..I’m tearing all three of you apart.  _ His lips curled into a snarl revealing sharp teeth.  __

Scratch got up and walked over to the rabbit. He looked at the slightly gaping ring of muscle from which cum dripped then to his paw then back at the rabbits as again. “Wonder if it will fit.” 

Plushtrap craned his head, brow furling.  _ Will what fit? What the hell are you idiots planning on shoving up my ass now? _

“Only one way to find out!” Aldi got up and joined her sibling. “Could just cram it up there.” 

_ Wait...cram what up there?  _ Plush tried to turn his head to see what they were talking about, a cold ball of dread sitting heavily in his gut.  _ What the hell are you three doing back there? _ He tried to get his legs underneath him only to collapse back onto the damp covers with a muffled groan of pain and exhaustion. 

“I’ll hold the golden idiot down!” Slash announced loudly, the mini nightmare bear springing to his feet and charging forward, eagerly pinning the startled rabbit down. 

Scratch grinned, sharp teeth gleaming in the faint light. Kneeling between the tense trembling legs he pressed three clawed digits against the torn ring slowly forcing it to spread open. The rabbits screech of pain was music to his ears. He withdrew then forced all four past the rim, pushing hard everything time he met resistance. 

The rabbit thrashed violently, muffled high pitched shrieks spilling from his vocalizer. 

 Aldi watched in fascination as the torn ring of muscle slowly spread open swallowing her siblings hand like a hungry mouth.  The oily blood and cum acting like a lubricant easing its passage just a bit. “Guess it does fit.”

“Look, a hand puppet!” Scratch proudly exclaimed, wriggling his clawed fingers not caring that he was leaving shallow extremely painful lacerations in the rabbits bowl. 

Plushtrap shuddered, damp green eyes rolling up as darkness swept forward and stole his consciousness away, His head hit the covers with a thump, eyes closed and ears limp. 

“No fair, he passed out!” Slash kicked the rabbit in the side. 

Scratch pulled his hand out, it made an obscene wet sucking sound. With a disgusted snort he shook the worst of the fluids off. “It’s no fun when they pass out.” 

“We can always come back later when he’s awake. It's not like he’s going anywhere.” Without looking back Aldi walked to the edge of the bed and jumped off,and made his way to the open window they had used to get in. The other two followed reluctantly. 

There was plenty of mischief to get into while they waited for the golden rabbit to wake up. 

A piece of the shadows broke away and formed into a gangly humanoid with impossibly long thin limbs and fingers. Its face was a white porcelain emotionless mask with black pits were its eyes would have been. Silent as a ghost it approached the bed. 

It's long skeletal black fingers lightly danced over the sleeping rabbits head, sending him deeper into the realms of unconsciousness before slowly waving the long digits over the rabbit's body, weaving strands of very old magic together. 

The golden rabbits limbs lengthened, his body grew, his insides were magically changed to allow penetration by large objects, 

The strange being pulled strands of pure darkness from the shadows, forming them into a thick collar upon which glowing blue runes were etched. The collar would make it’s wearer as a slave. It fastened the band around the rabbit's neck. 

The entity melted back into the shadows. 

\----------

  
This was how it was explained to me. Golden Fredbear and Night Marionne were opposites, they created a balance in this world but something happened to Fredbear. Something horrible. What that thing is hasn’t been revealed to me yet. But with Fredbear gone the balance has shifted and Night Marionne has taken over. Since it  knows how much Plush meant to Fredbear, it's basically turned Plush into a slave to be used and abused by the others. 


	2. Wake up Different

\-------------  
Part Two

Wake up Different 

(one shot, requested by a freind, Nightmare Freddy, Plush trap, rape, fap material) 

(nightmare Freddy latter takes his turn with poor Plushtrap. Not a continuation per say but it does take place a short time latter. Plush stand about five feet tall.)

 

Plush trap staggered down the hall what had originally been their home, one hand on the wall, the other pressed against his very sore belly. Waking up in a much larger body had been a shock but over a period of days he had rapidly gotten used to it. He had also come to the conclusion his current condition and the collar was the Night Marrione’s doing. 

He didn’t bother to dwell on the why. 

There was no point in that. Dwelling on the subject wouldn’t change what had happened. With a sigh he turned the corner and stepped into a small bed room, flopping onto the bed. 

The golden rabbit sighed again, eyes closing. Exhaustion clawed at the edges of his mind. One ear twitched catching the faint sounds of claws on wood. With irritated groan he opened his eyes and blindly reached out with his left hand, groping around for something heavy to throw while turning over. “You little shits-yahhhhh!” a pair of large baleful yellow eyes and a massive mouth full of sharp teeth filled his vision. Pushtrap let out a very undignified screech and promptly fell off the bed. 

A chilling laugh came from the owner of the yellow glowing eyes. “So my precious children spoke the truth. The almighty Plushtrap has become a lowly slave.” Licking his rotted lips the nightmare bear stepped forward, looming over the smaller rabbit, eyes roving over the slender body. 

Plushtrap didn’t bother to question how the Freddy had gotten into the house. He was far more concerned why Freddy was in his house. Fear formed a cold heavy ball deep in his stomach. Slowly he moved backwards, away from the bear. Leaping to his feet he sprinted for the door. 

He didn’t make it more than a few steps when a large hand roughly grabbed his scruff and yanked off his feet. The golden rabbit grunted when he was slammed chest first into a wall. He made a sound of disgust when a slimy grey tongue slide up the inside of his ear. 

“Mine.” Nightmare Freddy inhaled deeply, the thick intoxicating smell of fear and panic filled his lungs. His entire body shuddered in pleasure. Hot lust boiled up from a deep well, the slippery substance spilling over and flooding his very being. 

“Let me go.” Plushtrap growled, wriggling a bit, turning his head so his muzzle wasn’t mashed against the filthy wallpaper. 

“Call it a little obsession. Ever since I laid eyes on your body I wanted to touch every inch of it. I wanted to break it then mend it only to break it again. I wanted to run my hands all over you, to taste you inside and out.” the bear licked the inside of the rabbit's ear again leaving a glistening trail of saliva, one large hand squeezing the rabbits plump thigh. 

Plustrap shuddered violently, bitter bile rising to the back of his throat. Disgust surged through him. He thrashed against the larger male, legs kicking out while he clawed at the larger hands. Turning his head he bit down on the thick arm, sharp canines sinking past the matted fur. Jaw creaking he applied as much force as possible before pulling his head up tearing off a large chunk of matted fur and flesh. 

With a howl of outrage and pain the bear dropped the rabbit to clutch at the arm. The second his feet hit the floor the golden rabbit took off in a sprint, spitting out the vile fur. He barely made to the end of the hall when something large collided with the back of his head that made him see stars for a moment. The force of the impact sent him stumbling forward, vision darkening around the edges. 

The golden rabbit grunted when he slammed face first into the wall again. Hot breath washed over his ears. Snarling he slammed the back of his head into the bear's muzzle, the second he felt Freddy’s grip loosen he squirmed away. 

I will not be a victim. 

“I was going to be gentle on you but now I-Yhhhhgggg!” The nightmare bear staggered back clutching at his muzzle, dark oily streams of fluid seeped from between his clawed fingers. Enraged he lurched forward , clawed fingers outstretched. “You’ll pay for that!” The rabbit ducked and his hands closed on this air. 

Not to be out done the bear grabbed the nearest object-a chair- and flung it at the fleeing rabbit. It collided with the rabbit's legs causing the him to lose his balance and slam his head hard into the wall. The golden rabbit went down in a limp heap. 

Smiling he walked up to the unconscious rabbit and grabbed a limp leg and dragged him off to the bedroom. He didn’t need the rabbit awake for what he wanted to do. Freddy dragged the golden rabbit over to the bed and roughly plopped him down on it. 

While he gazed down at the limp rabbit one clawed hand dropped to semi erect tapered cock sliding from its sheath, slowly stroking the stiff pole of pale flesh with the pads of his hand. 

With his free hand he pulled the fluffy spade of a tail out of the way revealing the tensed ring of muscle. The bear rubbed the blunt tip of his throbbing cock against the anal entrance, smearing oily pre over it. Taking hold of the slender hips Freddy leaned over the rabbit and gave one hard thrust into him, spearing the tense entrance. 

Eyes fluttering closed Freddy shudders hard. The tight tunnel gripped his cock like a glove. Grunting he digs the tips of his long claws into the slender rabbits hips drawing tiny pearls of red while he thrust into the rabbit’s limp form. 

“The cubs, unfortunately are not old enough or mature enough to truly appreciate you.” Freddy pulled the golden rabbit closer, increasing his pace, slamming his broad hips against the smaller ones. The bear picked up the pace, slamming the thick large cock into the rabbit’s slim body. The blood in his veins was boiling and cock straining for release. 

Snarling he pumped his fluids into the limp body. The bear pulled back, softening dick coated in oily white release that was tinted red. He smirked at the rabbit. Almost a shame he wasn’t awake but there was always next time. 

Still smirking he turned and left the unconscious rabbit on the bed, the golden and white fur matted with fluids. Once the slave was awake then he’d come back. He enjoyed the tears and screams too much to fuck the rabbit again while he was out cold. 

(AN I decided to be merciful to the poor thing for once)


End file.
